


Красота – это стра-а-ашная сила!

by Hrenougolnik, Virag



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virag/pseuds/Virag





	Красота – это стра-а-ашная сила!

– Фил, привет. Это Джек. У меня к тебе просьба. Организуй, пожалуйста, всё так, чтобы нас встречало как можно меньше народу.

– Что случилось?

– Маленький несчастный случай. Прилетело командиру. И если его увидят лишние глаза, то будут трупы.

– Врача прислать?

– Нет. Это скорее вопрос компетенции Ванды или Стрэнджа.

– Понял. Жду на посадочной площадке.

– Спасибо! Ты настоящий друг!

***

– Рамлоу?!

– Да! И ни слова, Коулсон!

– Я не собираюсь ничего комментировать. Просто хотел сказать, что Ванда будет в городе через трое суток. С доктором Стрэнджем пока связаться не представляется возможным.

– Бляяяя… Барнс с Роджерсом когда возвращаются?

– Ориентировочно завтра-послезавтра.

– Так. У меня миссия. Фил, как друга прошу, не рассказывай моим обалдуям, что со мной случилось. А я перебьюсь, пока меня в порядок не приведут.

– Брок, – устало вздохнул Коулсон, – ты думаешь, что Барнс с Роджерсом не сообразят, в чём дело? Не забывай, что Барнса не зря в своё время назвали Призраком. Если ему надо найти какую-то информацию, то он сквозь стены просочится. А Стив, если чует, что его, как ты любишь говорить, наёбывают, включает нюхлера и докапывается до правды в рекордные сроки.

– Фил, – поморщился Рамлоу. – Не доведёт тебя до добра любовь к Гарри Поттеру. Я не прошу врать прямо. Придумай что-нибудь.

– Я-то придумаю. Но поверят ли мне твои суперы – это другой вопрос.

– Ну ты уж постарайся. «Страйк» болтать не станет. А Ванда или Стрэндж снимут с меня эту пакость.

– Ну почему пакость? По-моему, очень даже мило. Руки так и тянутся погладить эту прелесть.

– Фил! Потянешь руки – протянешь ноги! Тоже мне, любитель всего пушистого!

– А я и не отрицаю, – пожал плечами Коулсон. – Такую пушистую, как говорят современные подростки, няшу погладить очень хочется. Красота – стра-а-ашная сила.

– О, святая Лукреция, за что мне это?!

– Ты бы поосторожнее с упоминаниями женщин-святых. Ведь кто знает, может, им тоже нравятся пушистики.

– Фи-и-и-ил!

***

– Я поймал вас, глупые Мстители! Не такими вы уж оказались и грозными. И теперь, когда завершится обратный отсчёт, вся ваша сила станет моей. И не надейтесь на вашу «подтанцовку»! Барьер настроен так, что ни человеку, ни животному, ни голему его не преодолеть!

– Как это всё знакомо, – вздохнул Баки. – И почему у всех придурков, которые находят древние артефакты, мания величия всегда прокачивается совместно с уменьшением мозгов?

– Закон сохранения человеческой глупости, Барнс, – сказала Наташа, сосредоточенно ковыряя энергетический щит, который отделил их участок бункера от остальных.

– Он идиот, но нам от этого не легче, – отозвался Тони, отсканировавший цепочку символов. – Как только кристалл соберёт нужную энергию, здесь всё взлетит на воздух.

– Ты лжёшь! – истерически взвизгнул седой и лохматый недоумок в хламиде, расшитой странными символами, услышав реплику Старка. – Ты хочешь продлить свою жалкую жизнь.

Тони уже хотел ему ответить в своём обычном стиле, как из коридора, который несостоявшийся Тёмный Властелин считал надёжно перекрытым, выскочили бойцы группы «Страйк».

Горе-мага скрутили, машину, которая подавала энергию на древний артефакт, остановили. Операция была закончена.

– Как вы прорвались? Ведь барьер был настроен, чтобы не пропускать ни людей, ни зверей, ни технику, – удивлённо спросил Кэп у Роллинза, который командовал группой. – И где Брок?

– Здесь я, – проворчал знакомый голос из-за спин «страйковцев». На Броке был надет длинный чёрный плащ с капюшоном. – Магия, при всех её вывертах, наука точная. Достаточно было найти исключение из запретов и провести группу. А то вы вечно без меня во что-то вляпаетесь.

– Исключений не бывает! – запищал скрученный недоумок.

– Да ты что, – ехидно хмыкнул Рамлоу и, вздохнув, снял капюшон. Из чёрных растрёпанных прядей выглядывали два пушистых беличьих уха.

– Это невозможно! – взвизгнул помятый злодей, висящий в лапах Фреда.

Брок хмыкнул вновь. И, видимо, решив, что терять ему уже нечего, расстегнул заколотый под горлом плащ.

Как оказалось, плащ скрывал, что за спиной у Брока… Пушистый. Огромный. Чёрный. Беличий хвост…

Немая сцена. Мстители в шоке.

Стив, пялясь на пушистую конечность за спиной у Брока, выдал:

– Вроде и не пил.

Несостоявшийся «Властелин Мира» пребывал в глубоком обмороке. А Брок, глядя на висящего без чувств недоумка, глубокомысленно заметил:

– Даааа… Прав был Фил. Красота – стра-а-ашная сила.


End file.
